The Princess and the Potter
by luckichrm
Summary: James and Lily. How is it possible that the famous couple came to be? Together, along with their best friends, they will experience the greatest and worst years of their lives.
1. Hogwarts Here We Come!

**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! It all belongs to Miss Rowling. She's a genius!**

**Claims: But I do in fact own Kayla LaFave and Alexa Morrison.**

**Hello and welcome to The Princess and the Potter! The program will begin in about 15 seconds. Thanks for coming to this premiere. Make yourself comfortable and enjoy the show...er...story. Oh and don't forget to REVIEW at the end! We will begin in 3...2...1...:**

**Chapter One: Hogwarts Here We Come**

"Oh honey! We will miss you so much!" cried Mrs. Evans.

"Mom...I'll be fine...really!" said her daughter Lily Evans. "Just send me letters ok?"

"Oh I will! Your last year of being trained! You have made us so proud."

"Be careful at school Lils...I heard about that wizard that's terrorizing," said Mr. Evans.

"Dad! I'm totally safe at Hogwarts ok? Relax! I'll see you at Christmas break ok? I love you so much!" said Lily and with that she gave her parents a huge hug and left to Platform 9 and 3/4.

Lily stepped onto the platform while pinning her Head Girl Badge on her robes. She then saw her two best friends practically pounce on her.

"Kayla? Alexa? Good Merlin! It's so great to see you!" Lily got a good look at her two best friends. Kayla LaFave was a very open girl, very intellegent but sometimes had her idiotic moments but was one of the most sought-out girls at Hogwarts. She had strawberry blonde curls with the most amazing electris blue eyes and pale skin. Surprisingly, she was always, or almost always, perky in the morning, always found something positive to say, and saw the common good in everyone. She was a pure-blood and an amazing athlete (a particularly excellent chaser). Alexa Morrison, on the other hand, was a very shy and wuiet person, though around her friends can be quite outgoing and spontaneous. She had olive skin, creamy chocolate brown eyes and dark hair with a very silky and shiny glow. Alexa was an incredible artist and very smart and gave the best advice to anyone. She was a half-blood. What they both had in common was that they were loyal friends and would stick up for anyone.

"This summer has been so boring and depressing without you!" exclaimed Alexa.

"With all those deaths...good gracious he is really growing...anyway! OH! YOU'RE HEAD GIRL! CONGRATULATIONS!" cried Kayla.

"Why didn't you tell us! Of course, I knew you were going to be Head Girl." said Alexa matter-of-factly. At this, Kayla rolled her eyes.

"What? What did I miss?"

"Lex thinks that she is becoming a Seer or something."

"No! Not a Seer! I just...sometimes know when something is going to happen..." Kayla coughed saying the word "Seer" in between.

"Oh! I better get into the Head Compartment! Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" cried Kayla.

"Bye!" replied Alexa.

Lily walked into the Head Compartment only finding a few prefects. Lily took a seat and grabbed a book to read until the train left the station.

.X.X.X.X.X.

"Bye dears! Be careful! Oh! Please don't get into too much trouble...especially you James!" said Mrs. Potter very strictly. However, none of the boys were really focusing. They were all tired from their very busy night and were yawning incessantly. "BOYS!" scolded Mrs. Potter.

"Yes mother...we know...I know..." James yawned again. Mrs. Potter shook her head and gave all the boys a hug.

"Thanks a lot for letting me stay Mrs. Potter. I really appreciate it." said Sirius Black

"Oh please dear no need to thank! You are welcome to our home anytime.You are like my second son!" exclaimed Mrs. Potter. Sirius blushed but was happy to hear so.

"Have a great year! I'll tell Kevin that you all said bye!" said Mrs. Potter.

"Where is dad anyway?" asked James.

"Oh in another meeting. I swear he is getting so sick of these meetings. He truly regrets not being here." sighed Mrs. Potter with a frown.

"I'm not mad at him, I know he hates them. Anyway bye!"

"Bye! See you at Christmas maybe!"

The Marauders were silent as they walked to Platform 9 and 3/4 out of complete exhaustion of running around as animals.

"I'm so ready to go to sleep." murmured James as he collapsed onto the seat in a compartment.

"I told you guys you didn't have to transform with me!" whispered Remus.

"Hey we wanted to." said Sirius, yawning. "And besides Prongs...you can't! _You_ have to go to the _Head Compartment_!" James groaned.

"Fine. I'm just going to drop my bag off. There is toomuch stuff in here, _Sirius_." said James. He had to carry some of Sirius' belongings since he moved out of his house and took everything he owned.

"Fine. We are going to find some girls." said Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes but followed him anyway with Peter Pettigrew tagging along. While James was unpacking, he fell asleep on the floor lying against the seats.

.X.X.X.X.X.

Lily looked at her watch. 11:15. She started to tap her foot in annoyance. 'Where is this Head Boy?' Just when Lily looked up from her watch she heard running outside the hallway. 'Must be him! Wait...is that two people?' When the two people opened the door they were panting and leaning against the doorway.

Lily looked up in complete shock and horror. 'What is this? James Potter? Head Boy! Dumbledore has finally lost it!' she concluded in her mind. She got up from her seat and looked at them hard. "You're late."

.X.X.X.X.X.

When James woke up he immediately looked at his watch. 11:13! "Damn!" he hissed and ran out the door when he bumped into an old family friend of his.

"Kristi? Hey! Listen I-"

"i'm a prefect! Don't worry we'll be late together. I had a MAJOR sleepover last night. What's your excuse?"

"Same thing, basically. You've grown!" said James in amazement. Kristi was a very short girl with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes that looked more bluish. She knows all the latest gossip on everything and assists the Marauders with some pranks. She was practically considered the fifth Marauder. Not leaving out that she's a killer beater in Quidditch.

"Yes, yes, we need to run. Remember James?" cried Kristi.

"Right. Let's go!" said James. They were running up the train until the busted into the Head Compartment.

When James looked up he saw Lily look at Kristi and him with anger. 'Well at least I have a decent excuse...that for once I can't use! Merlin life isn't fair!"

"Why are you late?" continued Lily. All the prefects who were girls started to giggle and blush when they saw James.

"We're sorry. It's just that we-" but Lily cut him off.

"Oh! We?" said Lily. With only these words said James and Kristi looked at each other with disgust.

"No way!" yelled James and Kristi in unison.

"Eww we have known each other since diapers!" said Kristi with her nose scrunched. The girls looked at her with pure hatred and jealousy.

"Yeah. Our families are like best friends...jeez!" said James shuddering as he sat down. Some girls sighed with disappointment that he didn't sit near them.

"Ok then, what's your excuse?" asked Lily, who sounded a lot like McGonagall.

"Look, we both fell asleep in our compartments ok? We both had really rough nights. No need to get your feathers in a bunch! " replied Kristi rolling her eyes and gracefully sitting next to James.

"Ugh! Whatever, anyway Potter? Did you prepare a list like we were supposed to?" questioned Lily, thinking she already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes, actually, I did." responded James, pulling out a piece of parchment from his robe pocket. "Ladies first." said james with a meek smile. Lily gave him a surprised look before reading her list. After her James told them what they had to do before they were able to leave the compartment.

"How did you get the position of Head Boy?" Lily blurted out.

"Hmmm...good question...I have no idea...even my parents were shocked...still shocked actually, none-the-less, proud. Of course, I thought that Matt would have gotten it, or Remus." answered James. Lily suddenly remembered Matt, her long time boyfriend of almost a year. Matt Hobie was almost as popular as the Marauders but not as self-centered. He was the perfect boyfriend but when she told Kayla and Alexa that, they would just roll their eyes but pleased of the fact that she was happy.

"Oh...listen I'm sorry how harsh I was towards you and Kristi. it's just that you really need to buckle down since you are setting an example for all the younger years." advised Lily.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks anyway Lily. See you later." said James yawning, and rumpling his hair as he walked out the door.

'Strange..he actually seemed like a normal person. No matter he will be back to his old self after he gets some rest.' Lily thought as she went to find her friends.

Lily looked in all the compartments and couldn't find Kayla or Alexa. 'Every compartment except...' Lily groaned as she approached the Marauder's compartment. They claimed that compartment at the end of first year and if anyone were to sit in it..well...let's just say that the poor soul who did ended up in the hospital wing for 2 weeks. When Lily slid open the compartment door, she saw Kayla flirting with Sirius, Alexa quietly talking with Remus, Peter reading a magazine and James was sleeping soundly.

"What happened? I thought you were finding us a seperate compartment?" asked Lily with confusion and annoyance.

"We did get one! But those stupid Slytherins threw us out...literally.' said Alexa with anger.

"Yeah! They are so pissed that you became Head Girl and they know that we are your closest friends so they think it's some 'great revenge' to throw us out of our compartment."' added Kayla. Then James woke up and left the room yawning once more.

"Where is he going?" asked Alexa. Everyone shrugge and waited for him to return. james walked back into the compartment.

"You have your compartment back." said James, tiredly.

"How? What?" asked Kayla.

"Let's just say that I have some dirt on them that they wouldn't want to be let out to the public." answered James with a sly smile. Sirius and Remus started laughing, knowing what the secret was. Peter however was very confused. "So you may leave now if you wish to." finished James.

"Thanks." said Lily shortly.

"Yeah James, thanks! It was nice talking to you guys!" called Kayla, as she headed out of the compartment.

"Thank you! Talk to you later!" waved Alexa.

"So? How was the meeting? Must have been the biggest shock of your life finding out he was the Head Boy!" giggled Kayla after they were all back in their compartment.

"Yes! It wa a big shock and he made a big entrance...Merlin! I don't know what is wrong with him."' groaned Lily.

"Oh come on Lils, he's not that bad...and besides I think that he has changed. I mean he didn't goggle at you once." said Alexa.

"That's because he's too busy yawning his brains out!" Lily cried. Alexa shrugged.

"Ok then, enough about me, what about you Kayla? I believe I saw you flirting with the player Sirius Black." said Lily with a smirk.

"Ah Lily, since I'm not stupid enough to hide my feelings I'm going out and saying it. I have a huge crush on Sirius Black!" exclaimed Kayla, full of drama.

"Drama Queen." muttered Alexa.

"Ok Lex, what about you and Remus?" asked Kayla, with a grin.

"We are just friends Kayla." said Alexa blushing ever so slightly.

"Oh! I can see you blushing!" cried Kayla triumphantly.

"Shut up."

"You guys! I really think that Matt is the one! I mean, we never got into a huge fight, we rarely get into small fights, and he makes me so happy!" exclaimed Lily. Kayla and Alexa both gave looks of disappointment. "Why don't you like him? He is everything that I always wanted!"

"I don't know Lily...I just don't trust him that's all...I mean he can't be perfect." said Alexa slowly.

"Ugh! Forget it! None of you understand!"

"You're right, we don't" said Kayla coldly and started to read a Quidditch magazine while Alexa took out her sketch pad.

.X.X.X.X.X.

"That was very nice of you James." said Remus with approval.

"Yeah. Those Slytherins better watch it!" answered James.

"How come you haven't asked Lily out yet?" asked Peter.

"Well, I finally realized that Lily truly doesn't like me after the last slap I received." replied James. "And besides, she has Matt. Even though I don't trust him, she's happy with him and that's all I could ask of her."

"We're sorry. We know that you truly like her." comforted Sirius, with pure honesty.

"Hey at least we can be friends, right? I mean, we do have to work with each other nearly every night." said James with a smile.

"Of course...you might still have a chance."replied Remus, hoping that she would go out with him at least once. James got a good look at his best friends. Sirius had black hair that went past his chin that was always perfect for some weird reason. He also had blue eyes that girls melted over and was considered the heart throb of Hogwarts. Remus was very shy compared to James and Sirius. He had sand-colored hair with grey-blue eyes and had the most common sense in the group. Peter was short, on the chubby side, and clearly not as smart as the other Marauders.

"What's with yo and Kayla?" asked Remus to Sirius.

"Oh...well...ok I like her a lot...but she's not like other girls." answered Sirius truthfully.

"Is it true then? Padfoot is maturing about relationships?" asked a shocked James.

"...hmmm..." was all Sirius said. He then took out a Quidditch magazine while Peter fell asleep, snoring loudly, and James stared out the window.

**Thanks so much for reading! Ok so I know this one is kinda boring, but I'm just trying to get a good story started. Don't worry it's full of action and adventure from here on! Please review! **


	2. Untrustworthy

**Ok so thanks a ton for reviewing guys! I don't exactly have anything else to say so on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Untrustworthy**

As everyone got off the train and started walking toward the carriages Lily, Alexa, Kayla and the Marauders bumped into each other amid the huge crowd rushing to get a carriage.

"Why look! It is the beautiful Kayla...Something LaFave!" announced Sirius dramatically. Kayla blushed but quickly covered it up, playing along.

"Ah it is! And its Kayla Madison LaFave!" corrected Kayla.

"And what a striking name that is!" answered Sirius, bowing.

"Ok..." said James and Remus, rolling their eyes. They continued to walk when they got to their carriages.

"Come on Lily! We have to get in this carriage!" called Kayla, looking thoroughly excited as Sirius Black just entered.

"What? We do?" asked Lily, completely horrified of the idea.

"Yeah...oh..." said James. "I'll behave."

"Oh! James I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it that way!" said Lily full of regret.

"Hey you called me James!" smiled James.

"Yeah. I guess I did." laughed Lily as they both entered the carriage.

"Look, I know that we are not the best of friends. But, we need to at least be nice to each other since we are going to be working together all year." James stated.

"Yes, I definately agree." That must have been the first time Lily and James have ever agreed on anything besides hating each other.

"Ok...umm...acquaintances for now?" Lily laughed and nodded her head. They both shook hands in agreement. However they lingered that way for a good set of seconds. Then Lily broke the shake and blushed crimson, hoping that he wouldn't notice.

'This cannot be happening! How come I'm not mean to Jam- I mean, Potter. I don't like him. I don't like him. I DON'T like him! ...or do I?'

All the second through seventh years came pouring in and took seats at their correct house tables.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff!" howled Sirius.

"Hey! That's not nice to say! You never know, you might just get posession of a hippogriff later in your life." held Alexa.

"Yeah, that will be the day." said Sirius, unbelieveably.

"It's true Padfoot. You never know." Remus supported.

"Merlin! All I did was say a simple expression and suddenly you guys bombard me with saying that I'm going to get a hippogriff!" yelled Sirius, throwing his hands up in the air out of frustration. Remus and Alexa laughed at this. When everyone sat down, all the first years entered. Some with terrified looks, some with confident looks, some with disappointed looks, and some with I- really-wish-I-wasn't-here-right-now-and-that-I-was-at-Durmstrang-or-some-other-evil-school looks. Professor McGonagall took out her very long list of students and started calling names off to get sorted. The Marauders instantly got bored.

About halfway through McGonagall called "Lockhart, Gilderoy." Immediately a blonde boy bounced (almost literally) up to the sorting hat on the old wooden stool.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat screamed out in a matter of seconds. The blonde boy walked down towards his house table and the sorting continued. Finally, all the first years were called and everyone was on the brink of attacking the Head Master if he didn't hurry up and get his stupid speech over with.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast...yes, I said _before_ Mr. Black. Some things must be said." started Professor Dumbledore, eyeing the Marauders. "As you might have heard, a new evil is rising rapidly into power, Lord Voldemort." Some people shuddered, some had no expression, and some were completely clueless as to who he was. "You are all safe as long as you are within Hogwarts boundaries. Rules now. No going into the Forbidden Forest," Dumbledore forced sending a look to the Marauders who were shrugging at him and mouthing 'what?' "Second, try and be nice to your fellow houses and students." The Slytherins snorted at that somment and same with some of the other houses looking directly as the Slytherins. "That is all! Let the feast begin!" and with those last words food magically blossomed onto every shining gold plate and platter.

"FOOD!" yelled Sirius, digging into his chicken wing and taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"That is so disgusting!" exclaimed Lily while watching Sirius dig into his second course, food dribbling down his chin.

"Think about us! We have to watch him stuff his face every meal!" retorted James who was also eating large sums, but not being near as messy.

"You shouldn't be the one to talk James!" said Alexa, joining in.

"Neither should you! You're eating way too fast!" snapped James.

"It's not my fault! I'm starving over here!" cried Alexa.

"Oh that's not all she does! She stares at the veletision wrong!" added Kayla.

"It's television..." Lily corrected.

"Tomatoes, tomotoes. Same thing!" answered Kayla.

"CAN YOU STOP REVEALING SOME OF MY HABITS!" snapped Alexa. Everyone went quiet for a few seconds before the continued their chatting. Professor McGonagall came up to Lily and James and handed them each a piece of parchment. "You two will give the prefects their passwords and tomorrow you start patrolling through the school from 9 to 11 o' clock."

"What's the password?" asked Sirius, after McGonagall had retreated back to the head table.

"Lunch...lunch! Who thinks of these passwords!" laughed Lily with complete disbelief.

"Did you say its lunch! Merlin! This is great! My favorite meal of the day!" grinned Sirius. The seven of them were laughing and talking as they got to the fat lady until someone called Lily's name. Lily looked behind her and saw Matt running toward her. She ran back toward them and they both hugged and kissed quickly on the lips. Matt was a very tall guy with short brown hair that's almost bleached at the top with bright blue eyes and a nice tan probably from practicing Quidditch over the summer. He was the best chaser in the school, although Kayla was a good rival for him.

"Lily it's so great to see you! I thought of you all summer!" grinned Matt. James frowned, having a feel that it wasn't as genuine as it should be. "I don't trust him." said James, thinking.

"Yeah, don't worry. We don't either." agreed Kayla.

"Don't worry. That relationship will end. I mean, she wasn't as ecstatic to see him as he was to see her." Alexa said.

"That is true. I did notice that as well." confessed Remus.

"Awww! You guys agree on everything!" exclaimed Sirius in a mock girly voice. Remus and Alexa both blushed.

"Well, all we can do is hope for a nice break-up, cause Lily can get quite upset at times." sighed Kayla.

"Don't worry! We shall cheer when the time comes!" exclaimed Sirius putting his arm around Kayla who tried to hide the big grin she wanted to show. After talking about how much of a jerk Matt is, they all went up to their respective dormitories.

"Ugh! I'm so tired! yawned Alexa as she flicked her wand and a new set of pajamas covered her body. "Anyways, so? How was Matt?"

"He's great! Actually, he got trained by a very famous chaser over the summer. That's why he's got that great tan this year!" responded Lily, dreamily.

"Oh please Lily. I have a tan all year round, it's not that great. It'll wear off in a few weeks." argued Alexa.

"Yeah, but he is an Italian too!" exclaimed Lily.

"No way! He is not! I know an Italian when I see one! He doesn't even know that marinara is the same as tomato sauce! Nor does he know the difference between pastas! He is no Italian Lily." retorted Kayla.

"Well no one is obsesses with their heritage like that so he could be!" yelled Lily.

"Hey! I'm proud of who I am! True Italians like food and know it. He doesn't know anything except Quidditch." Kayla responded.

"That's not true. He does very well in our classes." Lily shot back. Kayla just shrugged and climbed into bed, falling asleep.

"Good Merlin! I don't know anyone who is obsessed with being Italian other than her!" said Lily with frustration.

"Lily...don't get mad at her. She just wants what's best for you. She doesn't think that Matt is good enough." Alexa defended.

"Oh! And you think James is!" Lily asked, appalled.

"Yeah! Come on Lily. I don't know anyone who would wait for someone for years without end other than James! He cares about you so much! He would do just about anything for you." Alexa informed, trying to convince her best friend.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go to the Head Dorm. G'night." Lily murmured as she headed out of the dorm room, down the flight of stairs and out the portrait hole.

.X.X.X.X.X.

"I'm afraid that Matt is going to hurt Lily." confessed James.

"We know Prongs but we can't just tell her to stop dating him." said Remus.

"But I think that Lily is beginning to soften up to you." said Sirius.

"That's because we have to work together. She can't hate me anymore."

"Whatever. You think what you want Jamesie!" finished Sirius.

"Are you going to ask Kayla out?" asked Remus to Sirius.

"No! I can't just ask her out! I need to wait...if James can wait for years then I can wait for a few weeks!" James grinned.

"Ok, well I should be heading off. Good night Marauders!" exclaimed James as he started to head out of their dormitory.

"Night." Everyone else replied in unison.

James descended down the flight of stairs and out the portrait hole. He started walking toward the Head Dormitories when he saw a flicker of red ahead of him.

"Evans!" James called out. "Wait up!"

Lily slowed down as James came jogging up to her. There was an awkward silence of quite a long time until James finally spoke up.

"So, how's Matt doing?" James asked in a I'm-trying-to-be-polite-but-not-really-meaning-it tone.

"Oh, he's fine." Lily sighed dreamily.

"You really like him don't you?" James asked, disappointed that he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Lily replied kind of uncomfortably.

There was another long awkward silence, but this time Lily spoke up.

"So what about you?" she asked.

"I don't know. What about me?" he asked, obviously not getting what she was trying to say.

"Have you had any summer flings?" she asked, knowing that he probably had at least ten.

"Surprisingly, no." he answered truthfully. 'Wow, maybe Potter is actually changing.' Lily thought silently in her mind.

The two of them kept walking on quietly as they reached the portrait of a small houself.

"Pixies." Lily muttered and the portrait swung open.

The Head Common Room was similiar to the Gryffindor Common Room, but was slightly smaller. There were two doors on either side. One bore the name Lily across it in neat, cursive writing. The other, James, in a large bold print, very masculine.

James and Lily each quietly slipped into their rooms without much as a "good night" before hitting their beds and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Ok, now that I got the whole beginning part out of the way this should be fun! Don't worry, it will definately become more and more exciting! Just keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**


	3. A New Form of Notetaking

**Thank you guys sooo much for reviewing! I am so happy! Please review again after this chapter. It really does brighten up my whole entire day! So please review!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: A New Form of "Note-taking"**

_Thirteen year-old James Potter was zooming across the Quidditch pitch chasing the Snitch during the first match of the season. The Snitch was headed towards the Gryffindor section of the stadium, speeding toward a Gryffindor girl from what he could see. He managed to catch the Snitch before it hit her face. When he moved his arm, what he saw took his breath away. A radiant girl with luscious auburn hair and bright green eyes that sparkled like diamonds staring back at him with shock. At that moment in time, James knew that he was going to marry her...little did he know that he was heading towards a very painful road..._

James was awoken by Sirius poking him on the shoulder incessantly.

"What?" said James full of annoyance.

"Shower's free!" said Sirius. James groaned but got up and took the shower.

When they were all showered and changed, they went down to breakfast seeing that Lily, Alexa, and Kayla were already there. They slowly made their way down and took a seat next to the girls.

"Good morning ladies!" said Sirius with his famous, charming smile.

"Good morning Sirius!" smiled Kayla cheerfully and very perky. 'Merlin her smile is so amazing' thought Sirius.

"How are you this awake?" murmured Alexa.

"We must brace the morning!" cried Kayla dramatically. Alexa rolled her eyes and ate her piece of toast.

"What does it say in the Prophet?" asked Remus in between bites.

"Let's see..." Alexa took out the paper and stared at the front cover in shock.

"What does it-" Remus was then cut off when a black raven-like owl flew in and started to circle the Great Hall. Everyone followed it in silence. It finally landed near a third year in Hufflepuff. When she opened the letter and read its contents she started to sob. All the Hufflepuffs tried to comfort her while the Slytherins started to snigger.

"What just happened?" asked Lily, staring at the Hufflepuff girl who was now running out of the Great Hall.

"That owl gives death notices." said James shortly, as if saying it would make the owl bring him a death notice too.

"Yeah it's terrible...Merlin why do other people have to suffer? Why can't some of my family die?" asked Sirius.

"We know mate, but you know why they can't." said Peter.

"Yeah, I know." said Sirius frowning. He then started to take out a small glass with a red line around the bottom of it.

"Sirius...what's that for?" asked Kayla.

"Well, every morning ever since I was 7, I always had 3.14 glasses of pumpkin juice and this red line is the .14 mark. It's a superstition of mine." said Sirius, blushing.

"I never heard of it." said Kayla thoughtfully.

"And if he doesn't get 3.14 glasses of pumpkin juice...believe me, it will get ugly." said James, shuddering.

"Why? He once didn't?" asked Alexa.

"Yeah it was at my house two years ago...we ran out of pumpkin juice and...let's just say the rest of the day wasn't much fun for me." James said as Professor McGonagall passed the schedules down the table.

"Let's see...NEWT Defense Against the Dark Arts...nice! We can pass notes the whole time..."

"Potter! This subject is very important this year!" scolded Lily.

"I know all the stuff and beyond NEWTs." answered James.

"And how might that be?" Lily questioned.

"My parents are two of the top Aurors in the department." James responded by somewhat bragging.

"Oh." was all Lily said in return.

"Yeah, anyways...Divination...that sucks!" Alexa's face brightened up.

"No, it's actually interesting! I got a crystal ball for my birthday last year! I tried it but I didn't really get that far..."

"Yeah ok then we have NEWT Potions...double? Merlin, bad morning..."

"THEN LUNCH!" exclaimed Sirius.

After the plates cleared everyone started to move to their class. Peter went a different way because he was in a different class. What was left of the Marauders, Lily, Alexa, and Kayla walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. As everyone settled down, Professor Baldwick started to talk about some defensive spells. Sirius, James, and Remus were too busy passing notes to even pay attention.

Sirius: _Hey Jamesie! I see you haven't drooled at Lily yet this morning!_

James: _Shut it Padfoot._

Remus: _Lily is being nicer to you..._

James: _Yeah but rememeber that she has Matt..._

Sirius: _Oh come on! He is practically like us! Popular, a lady charmer, intellegent, except we are trouble makers but hey! That is our specialty._

James: _Not to mention that he is taller than me...Man he's over 6 feet and he's strong..._

Remus: _Prongs you're strong too! Well maybe not as strong as him...and maybe you're not 6 feet but you're a much better person than him._

James: _Thanks Moony._

Sirius: _Let's invite Kayla and them._

James: _ASK KAYLA OUT._

Sirius: _No! This needs to be done at the right moment. I have to wait._

James: _Fine let's invte them then._

As Lily was taking notes on what the professor was saying, words that she didn't write blossomed onto the page.

Sirius: _Hey! It's Sirius! This is a new form of note passing! James, Remus, and I invented it over the summer._

Lily: _Very effective, I'm impressed._

James:_ Yes, well we do try._

Lily: _Don't flatter yourself._

James:_ I'm not! Seriously! I'm going to invite Kayla and Alexa._

Alexa: _How did you do this?_

Kayla: _Who cares? It's so cool!_

Sirius: _Yes, it is isn't it?_

Remus: _What is he talking about anyway?_

Alexa: _Ugh, it's just review spells that we did in like second year! Boring!_

Remus: _Yeah, thank Merlin we saved you from the boredom huh?_

Alexa: _I greatly appreciate it._

Kayla: _So Sirius, what's up with your family?_

Sirius: _Umm...I don't exactly like talking about it._

James: _Do you want me to?_

Sirius: _No, I can do it! I'm a big boy!_

James: _Huh...really?_

Sirius: _Shut up. Well my family is basically an evil bunch of Voldemort supporters. Every single member of our family was placed in Slytherin. Except I broke the trend and they hated me for it. Unlike my twerp brother Regulus. Anyway, I ran away from them in sixth year and I was officially disowned from the family! Now I live with James and his family!_

Kayla: _I'm so sorry! I had no idea!_

Sirius: _No, nobody really does except the Slytherins._

Alexa: _So Bellatrix Black is related to you?_

Sirius: _Yep. Sadly enough she is my cousin._

Kayla: _That sucks. She's really mean._

Sirius: _No kidding. She kept talking about this Lestrange guy and how they keep breaking up and getting back together. They won't ever be in my future after I get out of Hogwarts._

Alexa: _You never know...she might play a pretty big role in your life..._

Sirius: _Shut up Alexa._

Alexa: _I'm just saying!_

Remus: _I think we should consider Alexa's word...I mean she is the only person in the school who gets near perfect grades in Divination and is practically considered a Seer._

Sirius: _Now you're siding with Alexa! Have a little faith that I won't have to suffer from her!_

Remus: _It's not like I don't want her out of your life! I'm just saying you might re-encounter in the future._

Sirius: _James? You have been awfully quiet._

James: _Sorry. I was just thinking of my parents...since they are going to all these attack sites. What if they don't come back from one?_

Kayla: _Don't think that! Be positive and support your parents._

Lily: _Yeah, Julie's right. Don't think about that until they go on another mission._

Just then the bell rang and everyone left for their next period.

"Divination!"

"No!" groaned Sirius and James.

"Oh stop complaining!" reprimanded Lily.

They started walking up the staircase and ladder to the classroom and saw the very frail professor gazing through the crystal ball. When she saw James sit down she pointed at him.

"You my dear will have a roller coaster of emotions during the next few months!" she whispered dramatically. James and Sirius rolled their eyes, Alexa looked concerned, Kayla yawned, and Lily was getting out her supplies.

"Today my dears we are going to look at tea leaves!"

"Professor we did those 4 years ago." stated Kayla.

"Yes! But now your minds have broadened! You know what to do!"

Everyone went to get a tea cup out of the cabinet and then paired up. Sirius with James, Alexa with Kayla, and Remus with Lily. They switched cups after 15 minutes.

"What does mine say?" James asked, going through the motions but not caring one bit.

"Let's see...there is a sun! So something good is going to happen! But then there's this little thingy..."

"Wow, very specific Padfoot." said James sarcastically.

"I don't know what it is but under it...it says that it represents pain either physically or emotionally...hmm...this is crap." concluded Sirius.

"Yep!"

Alexa and Kayla were seated next to them.

"Ok, so what does mine say? I'm not really into the whole tea leaves too much." said Alexa.

"Well...hmmm...there is a moon in the cup...I wonder what that means. Ugh! What am I saying? I don't care!" replied Kayla.

"Ok nevermind then. Let me read yours. In your cup it shows...well, I know this symbol represents love. Huh. I see Sirius is getting closer to you..."

"Oh! How I hope so!" said Julie.

Remus and Lily were at the table across from them.

"Ok Remus, I see there is love in your future!" said Lily. Remus blushed. "Let's see...ok the rest is all just a glob of tea leaves." Remus laughed.

"Ok then my turn to try and decipher your glob of tea leaves. Hmm...love seems to be in your future as well, but wow! According to the book here, it says that you are falling in love fast...interesting...ok we are done!" Lily couldn't help but repeat those words in her head, 'It says that you are falling in love fast...' Luckily the bell saved her from thinking about it even more.

"Potions...we have to run." said Sirius.

"Ok and whoever wins gets a free butterbeer from everyone!" shouted James, already halfway down the hall.

"We cannot run in the halls!" exclaimed Lily.

"Oh, right." frowned James and they dragged their feet the rest of the way to the potions dungeon.

* * *

**Hey I really hope you guys like this chapter! It wasn't the best I know, but at least I updated right? And I'll update even faster if you PLEASE review for me! You don't know how happy I get when I see a new review! I'll love you forever if you just review!**


	4. A Somewhat Nice Conversation

**Hey thanks to for reviewing! I really hope to get some more reviewers so if you could please just take a few seconds of your time to review for me I would greatly appreciate it! THANKS!

* * *

**

"Merlin we got so much homework!" cried Kayla.

"Stop procrastinating and just get the work done!" scolded Alexa.

"Easy for you to say Lex! You always finish your homework in one night!"

"No, not all the time." Kayla exhaled sharply and tried to read the first chapters of her Transfiguration book.

"Done!" shouted James and Sirius at the exact same time.

"Ok, that's just plain weird." said Lily.

"Which part? The fact that we finished our work quick or the fact that we finished at the exact same time?" asked Sirius in one breath.

"Well...both. I bet you didn't even do a thorough job though." said Lily, specifically looking directly at James.

"Fine! You want to read my work and be my mother? Do what you please!" said James thrusting his parchments at Lily. Lily started to read and was surprisingly very impressed with his work. 'Now I can see how he is at the top of all his classes' thought Lily.

"Good." said Lily shortly. James nodded and put his homework in his book bag and took out a Quidditch book and started to bury himself in it.

"Finished." said Remus about ten minutes later.

"Ditto." said Alexa.

"Ugh! I can't concentrate! I'm going up to the room." said Kayla and started to walk up to the girls dormitory.

"'Night Kayla!" exclaimed Sirius. Kayla turned around with a huge smile on her face.

"Good night Sirius!" she said in return and ran up the stairs, later squealing in the bathroom.

"Oh! It's 9 o' clock! Potter! Time to patrol!" said Lily hurriedly, looking at her watch.

"Ok." James replied putting his book away and following Lily out of the portrait hole, grinning at Sirius on his way out.

They were patrolling in complete silence.

"May I ask how I am annoying you?" asked James, finally breaking the akward silence.

"You think that you can change...just like that?" replied Lily, snapping her fingers. "No Potter, just because you were different for two days doesn't mean you have my full trust and liking."

"I can understand that."

"Really? Because after all those years of asking me out, you never had a clue did you? You were so completely oblivious to the fact that I hated you!' James stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her.

"You hated me?"

"Yes! Merlin! You were the most annoying person ever! The one thing I dreaded about school was you! You were this egotist and this bully!" James looked at her with complete shock and hurt.

"Well then..."James gulped. "I guess that was a waste of energy and time wasn't it?" He forced a laugh. "I mean, I should have known that I was never going to win you over Matt..."

"Matt's a great guy." said Lily, defending her boyfriend. "And I'm happy with him!"

"All I want is for you to be happy." replied James.

"Well that's very nice of you."

"Yeah, I know." Lily laughed.

The was a long akward silence before Lily started a conversation. "So...tell me about your life."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, what's you family like? Your hobbies? I might as well try to get to know you."

"Hmm...well there are my parents, Elizabeth...others call her Beth and Kevin. They, as you know, are Aurors. I also haved a sister nam-"

"Wait you have a sister? She goes here?"

"No, she's five years older than us. Anyways, her name is Melissa. She just married last year and works in St. Mungo's." James smiled. "Melissa is like my best friend...next to Sirius. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't in my life. We write to each other nearly every day." Lily looked down at her feet.

"You're really lucky that you have that kind of relationship with your sister."

"Yeah, I'm really grateful for it too. So you know my family...well part of it. What's your family like?"

"Well, my dad, Greg, is a lawyer and my mom, Maggie, is a stay-at-home mom basically, even though she used to be a laywer before I was born."

"Awesome.Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, Petunia...but she hates me."

"How could anyone possibly hate you?"

"Ever since I got the letter to Hogwarts, Petunia has been rude and just plain mean and annoying every time I come home."

"That stinks."

"Yeah it does." James and Lily walked in silence for a few minutes.

"Ok, how about hobbies?" asked Lily.

"Ummm...well...I guess I...well my family said that I could sing ok and play the piano."

"Oh! Really? I would have never guessed!"

"Yeah, only the Marauders know. How about you?"

"I guess writing is one of my hobbies."

"That explains alot. When the teachers read your essays. But you are a really good writer."

"Thanks." said Lily blushing. 'Stop blushing!' Lily screamed in her head.

Soon enough they were laughing and talking in the halls until before they knew it, it was 11 o' clock.

"We better get back or else they might think that we are abusing the resposibility we have of patrolling!" They ran back to their Head common room.

"That was fun!" said James out of breath.

"Yeah...I learned alot about you."

"Same here!"

"Good night James!"

"Are you going to continue calling me James now?" asked James.

"Yes, I promise." said Lily with a smile.

They both went into their rooms and fell into a deep and pleasant slumber.

* * *

**Ok so I know this chapter wasn't the best but could you still please review for me? I'd really love it if you did!**

**luckichrm**


End file.
